1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fax data transmission device and a fax data transmission system.
2. Related Art
A network fax (facsimile) device having the following fax forwarding capability is disclosed, for instance, by Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-295271. Suppose the user of the network fax device needs access to fax data while away on a business trip or the like from his or her office where the network fax device is located. In this case, the user sends a forwarding instruction to the network fax device, from a nearby fax device or telephone device. The network fax device receives the forwarding instruction, and forwards the fax data to a fax device which is located where the user is. This enables the user to print the fax data while away from the location of the network fax device.
This conventional network fax device is, however, in need of various improvements. For example, the user cannot immediately know that the fax data has been received by the network fax device, while away from the location of the network fax device. Also, a procedure of forwarding the fax data from the network fax device to the fax device located where the user is present is complex.